


Between laughs and beers

by liri2012



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liri2012/pseuds/liri2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake from the very start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between laughs and beers

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I managed to write a fic with sex that doesn't describe the sex. I am amazed.   
> But don't be fooled. This still is a sin.   
> Another work for the Gintae week, day 5 (kiss/alcohol)

Tae had just finished her shift at her working place and the sides of her face ached from smiling so much. While walking to her house she smelled the inviting aroma of the street stand and felt like spoiling herself a bit. Meanwhile, Gintoki had spent the evening and night constructing an animal shelter for a client. Sure, he could have finished earlier but the weather had been nice so, before he noticed, the kids had already left and the blue skies had turned orange. Now he only wanted to fill his mouth with tasty warm food. He never asked to see Otae in the middle of a chilly night.  

It was rather uncomfortable at first. Neither of them felt in the mood to start conversation but ignoring the person next to them felt even more uncomfortable. Luckily, as soon as the stand owner took out the alcohol, drinks went by and they began to open up. It didn’t take long for them to engage into a serious debate about the future of the anime industry. The owner had to admit, he had never seen someone talk so passionately about something that wasn’t politics, religion or football. He was almost impressed. But as time passed by, he realized that the young couple had no intention of leaving and he really needed to close the stand. So he kindly asked them to move somewhere else. They left, but not before receiving a nasty look from Tae and an earful from Gintoki.

Instead of going their separate ways, Gintoki and Tae decided to go to the nearest bar.

The lively atmosphere just served to fuel their excitement and to keep entertaining their companion. More bottles came and left empty. For brief moment, Gintoki realized that his hard earned money was running like water down his throat but honestly he was far away from caring about bothersome details. He didn’t remember Otae being this fun to talk to. Even if tomorrow he woke up with the worst hangover, he was a little bit glad that they ran into each other.

Her loud laughter pulled him away from his thoughts. Alcohol transformed Tae into a happy drunk that laughed at every bad joke he said and, damn, they must be embarrassing to look at. It had been a long time since the last time he had so much fun while drinking. And there was something appealing in the drunken giggles of Otae and the way her head dropped to the sides sometimes. People began to leave and Gintoki felt his body reminding him of his lack of sleep, but he tried to trick his mind with another beer.  

They ended up talking about everything: their friends and loved ones, how times have changed, sappy stuff, why Ketsuno Ana wasn’t going to marry Gintoki, everything. If the conversation started to die down, one of them would bring another theme and continue chatting. It felt like a never ending cycle. Gintoki knew he would wake up with a hoarse voice tomorrow from talking so damn much, but at least he wouldn’t be the only one.

At some point, he lost track of the amount of cheap alcohol they had drunk. But just by looking at the full table he knew that their wallets would feel lighter tomorrow. That didn’t mean he had lost complete awareness of his surroundings. He was perfectly conscious of the nearly inexistent space between him and Otae. He was reminded of it every time they bumped into the other while laughing or accommodating. It was a little off-putting how ok he was with her being so close to him. It felt natural.

Tae felt like the room was spinning. Maybe she should have drunk less. After all, she was used to drink high quality alcohol bought by her customers, not the cheap kind.

She let her weight fall on Gintoki and rested her head over his shoulder. His shoulders stiffened at the sudden action. Tae could smell the alcohol impregnates on his clothes and the sweet scent that always followed him. It was soothing. Then, she looked up and, as if it was the first time she was looking at him, noticed how handsome he was. It’s not like she didn’t know that Gintoki was one of the best-looking men she had ever met, but she had never give it much thought. Well, at least until now. She was seeing him in a new light at the worst time possible. Tae blinked a couple of times to brush away those dangerous thoughts and looked up again. Big mistake.  He still was insanely handsome and that was very unfair. Flushed cheeks and a drunken smile really suited him.

Gintoki liked more than he would ever admit how soft and warm felt her body against his. He wondered how it was even possible when the Tae he knows is a woman strong enough to fight an entire cave of chupacabras and smile when times are rough. She wasn’t supposed to be soft and cozy.

Tae shifted into a more comfortable position and, instead of putting a safe distance between them, she nuzzled her head further into his clothes and inhaled.

The laughs died on their lips and silence engulfed the young couple´s table.

It didn’t feel wrong or awkward to be so close and intimate. Maybe it was the alcohol working but neither of them felt like backing away. Somehow, everything stopped around them. There was no noise coming from the rest of the tables, no smell of cheap alcohol or sound of glasses clicking. No nothing. It was just the two of them.

Now, Tae still could stop herself and get a grip. Things could get risky and awkward afterwards. It would be better to put a stop to this nonsense. The warm body next her belonged to no other than the lazy boss of her younger brother. As far as she knows, you aren’t supposed to be like this with your younger brother´s boss… Even if he’s so warm and it feels so damn right to have him like this.

Tae giggled and leaned closer. She wanted to push away the thought that had been tormenting her for the last minutes.  _If she really cared for the outcome of their actions, she would have stopped a long time ago._

Slowly, her hands made their way to his waist. He didn’t flinch away so she passed her hands, with utmost delicacy, over his belly. It was a little upsetting that she couldn’t feel his well-defined abs because of the clothes. Never speeding up, she let her hands roam over his dressed torso, followed the trace of his white clothes up to his neck. Her eyes moved with her hands, as if she was hypnotized by her own actions and the pattern of Gintoki’s clothes. It didn’t really matter.

She lifted her gaze when her left hand made contact with the warm soft skin of his neck. Gintoki carried an aroused, confused look that almost made her feel bad.  _Almost_. But there also was a seriousness she hadn’t seen before. He wasn’t smiling and his breath came in long measured exhalations. He was looking at her with those intense red eyes Tae had only seen on the battlefield. But now, the eyes that would make the enemy freeze on the spot were looking so differently at her.

They had already lost without knowing there was a battle to start with.

Closing her hands around his nape and feeling the soft white curls twirl between her fingers, she made him shudder and close his eyes. She took advantage of his sudden vulnerability, got closer and, in what seemed the slowest 2 seconds of her life, sealed their lips together.

It felt innocent.

A simple brush of lips.

Something that could easily pass as a drunken mistake… It definitely wasn’t enough for Tae.

She never closed her eyes. She didn’t want to miss his reaction, his next move. He didn’t do anything, didn’t deepen the kiss or pulled away, so she kept staring at his face while pressing her lips against his. It was a little frustrating. He wasn’t flinching away, pushing her to the side or responding the affection. The man felt like a statue between her arms. Tae pulled away for a second to let out a small sigh. This wasn’t what she was looking for. Determined to get what she wanted, she kissed him again.

Her hands gripped his curls with more confidence. One hand moved up just to grab a fistful of his hair and pull down with little force. Her other hand traveled lower to play with the hair growing at his nape while her nails scratched the sensible skin there, forcing Gintoki to shudder. Tae lifted her body until she was practically on top of him and began to suck and leave small bites on his lower lip. Her efforts earned her a deep groan from the body underneath and, not wanting to waste her opportunity, she deepened the kiss. Glad that he was more relaxed and responsive to her actions, she finally let herself close her eyes and drown into the pleasing sensations.

Her hand never left its grip on him. Somehow, in the back of her mind she knew that if she let go he would disappear and everything would be over. The nails of her other hand left thin red lines over hot flesh, fingers taking more confidence and exploring more and more flushed skin. She kept going until the fabric of his clothes prevented her from advancing.  _Annoying_.

It surprised her how comfortable she was with taking the lead and how much she liked it. Tae didn’t know much about kissing, but the occasional low moans escaping from Gintoki’s mouth feed her confidence. She already was getting addicted to the thrills of excitement that came with being in control.

Tae’s kisses turned rougher and hungrier. She slowly opened her eyes and they unconsciously locked with Gintoki’s. His poker face was crumbling and his eyes shouted what he couldn’t say with words. He wanted whatever was going on as much as her. His bright eyes and dilated pupils couldn’t be more honest.

Without breaking eye contact, Tae invaded his mouth with hers, exploring and filling everything she could. She took what she could: the wet noises, the bitter sweetness of his lips, the heat emanating from his body, everything that he would allow her.

Gintoki kissed back with as much passion as Tae. Every hot breath was swallowed by hungry lips that simply wouldn’t let go. And, after what seemed the biggest inner debate in Gintoki’s head, whatever that was holding him back finally disappeared. He allowed his body to go with the flow of things and entwined his arms around her middle, trapping her and pulling her even closer.

The kiss turned more passionate and heated with him responding to every single one of her movements. The sudden change was a little unsettling for her. Hands bigger than hers caressed her waist through the clothes and forced a couple of moans to escape from her mouth. Tae pulled away just to stabilize her breathing and, with newly found lust, she claimed his lips once again. It had taken her a lot of effort to get him where she wanted and now she wasn’t going to give the upper hand so easily.

Gintoki wasn’t someone that submitted after a couple of naughty kisses. Slowly, he opened his eyes just to meet the fierce eyes of the woman on top of him. Gintoki shuddered and at that moment he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to resist her. Tae had always struck him as the shy type. Knowing that he could rile her up this much sent a thrill of excitement right into his gut.

He let alcohol take over his senses. Eyes closed for the second time, he began to suck on her lower lip. Another groan made its way past his lips as the warm body over him invaded his mouth and threw away the little control he might had had seconds ago.

Tae was doing whatever she wanted with him and it wasn’t as annoying as he thought it would be. He was used to take the lead, and having her imposing her desires over his was… different. For some reason, he liked it better when she took control. He had never been so aroused about allowing someone inside but with Tae, everything felt so natural and right. Even if he passed out due to lack of oxygen, he honestly didn’t care.

Gintoki kept his mind entertained with such thoughts so he didn’t quite notice when Tae’s hand moved lower than publicly acceptable. All of his muscles tensed and his own hand quickly grabbed hers to prevent it from going any lower.

Their kiss, full of desire and sensuality, ended as suddenly as it had begun.

After breaking apart, they had to breathe deeply to fill their neglected lungs. Gintoki, still panting and with a flush covering his face, looked at her, who was in no better condition. He felt his face grow even redder and quickly looked away. He didn’t notice it but he was still holding her hand.

Tae lowered her head, in an attempt to hide herself under the protection of her bangs. _How embarrassing,_ she thought _, to get so carried away…_ She whispered a nearly inaudible “sorry” and tried to get up and leave but Gintoki pulled her closer to himself.

“Don’t go” His voice was raspy and rough. Gintoki knew this was their perfect opportunity to part ways but, instead of doing what his brain shouted at him, he stared at her with soft eyes and a faint smile. “Stay with me a little longer?”

Tae didn’t move from her seat. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. A flash of the recent incident made her hide her face in his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast, maybe as fast as hers. Tae didn’t want to think anymore so she buried her head deeper into his clothes and inhaled.

His ragged breathing stopped, but his heart still was on the verge of exploding. There were many thoughts crossing his mind and he had no idea what to do. Gintoki became fully aware of his surroundings. The quick nosy looks sent into their direction and the person with whom he had recently had a heated make out session in a not so private area. He didn’t like it at all. They shouldn’t have overstepped their boundaries and now he didn’t want to deal with the consequences.  _What just happened?_  He didn’t have the answer to that and neither wanted to think further and wonder what might have happened if he hadn’t stopped her.

He was drunk, but he still had some dignity in him to be the responsible adult and walk Tae home.  Smiling at the figure buried in his chest, he asked. “Hey, want me to walk you home? It’s not safe for a lady to walk alone this late into the night, not even if said lady is a gorilla.” He snickered when he received the expected punch to his side.

The walk home was awkward, cold and quiet. They were too embarrassed to look at the other for more than 3 seconds without turning bright red.

The night was ending and any passerby could hear the last of drunkards singing on their way to their respective houses. The sky looked beautiful, the black blanket with silver splattered all over it began to disappear under the first orange rays of the morning sun. Sadly, none of the two young adults walking side by side looked up to stare the breath-taking sight. They were too deep in thought to notice the stunning things around them. The vast sky created a superficial peaceful environment, but there was nothing peaceful in the minds or hearts of those 2 lonely figures.

_What is wrong with me?! He is lazy and never pays Shin-chan a-and is a bad influence to Kagura! What in the world possessed me to act like that?!_ Tae glanced at Gintoki and her cheeks turned pink.  _It’s his fault for being so damn handsome. I sh- I mean he shouldn’t have let his guard down. What am I supposed to do if he kisses back? I’m only human too._ Tae frowned unconsciously and clicked her tongue in annoyance.  _But to let my hormones take over like that… They couldn’t choose a worst moment to remind me of their existence. Why do they exist anyways? Probably just to cause me trouble._ Tae peeked at Gintoki again before quickly covering part of her face in remorse. _How distasteful for a lady… He better not be thinking shit about me right now._

_I-I only need to find a t-time machine… Yeah, a time machine could work… Where am I supposed to find a time machine at this hour?!_ Gintoki had more important worries than criticizing Tae’s eagerness.   _When she wakes up tomorrow and remembers what happened today Gin-san won’t be part of the living world anymore… And when did she become so good at kissing anyways?_ Gintoki shook his head from side to side, not caring about the weird looks he received from his companion. _Making me act all submissive and stuff, she sure is good. My pride as a man is wounded… and what the fuck was that?! Stopping her like a blushing maiden that is too embarrassed to follow the advances of her lover, who is supposed to be the maiden here?!_ Gintoki rubbed his temple, already feelings the effects of his soon to be hangover. It would be better if he just stopped overthinking.  In the end, he can always blame everything on the alcohol.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the Shimura dojo. The place looked so big and cold, the exact opposite of the small bar near the street stand. Tae felt a little relived about freeing herself from the awkward silence. She opened the main door and prepared to turn around to say “Thank you for walking me home and sorry for the inconveniences. Goodbye” before slamming the door on his face and hiding in her bedroom for 33 years. But when she finally faced him, any kind of compressible word died at her throat.

Gintoki was blushing,  _blushing._  He had that awkward, almost pathetic, look in his face that sent a chill down her spine. He was staring at everything but her, as if she wasn’t 2 meters away from him. Tae thought that maybe he had been trying to say something, but in the end he chickened out. Not like she could criticize him. Her own face was turning shades pinker at an amazing speed and her smile trembled with embarrassment. Then, as if destiny had something against them, their eyes locked. Both opened their mouths to say something but, in the end, they entered a loop of “no, you first” until whatever they were trying to say came out as incoherent babbling.

Gintoki felt so out of his element. There was something dangerous about being close to Tae and it had nothing to do with her enormous strength. He didn’t try to speak anymore. He didn’t even want to listen to his own voice right now. It was a terrifying situation. The woman in front of him terrified him and she hadn’t done more than give him a few kisses.

In her eyes, Gintoki looked like an abandoned kitten, vulnerable and ready to be eaten by her at any moment. Tae felt her mouth water and her pupils widened. Gintoki coughed and Tae realized that she had been ogling him again. Exasperated by her body betraying her mind, she sighed and pulled her ear lobe. It was a bad costume she was trying to get rid of.  

Tae took a deep breath and, when she felt like she could say something without sounding like a complete idiot, she finally exhaled. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” The answer was instant and shocked both of them. With eyes wide open, Tae stared at the equally surprised eyes of Gintoki. In mere seconds, she saw his facial features change from surprise to confusion, to embarrassment and to angry embarrassment. It was almost funny how the man with the dead fish eyes could show so many emotions in so little time. Tae couldn’t hide the smile appearing at the sides of her mouth and didn’t even bother to cover her laugh.

Displeased, Gintoki watched her while she openly laughed at him.  _Rude_. He didn’t understand what was so funny about him suffering but then he remembered that Tae probably was more of a sadist than himself.  _Still, it’s not nice to laugh when the person you are laughing at is in front of you and is feeling very self-conscious_. Gintoki opened his mouth to complain and sulk but, in a swift motion, she crashed their lips together for… the third time that night. He couldn’t lie and say that he didn’t say it coming, but at least he could pretend that he wasn’t craving to taste her lips again.

Tae didn’t waste more time and left a trail of kisses over his jaw. Her hands held his head in place and, to have a better access to his mouth, she stood up on the tips of her feet. Gintoki was a little overwhelmed by her aggressiveness. His eyes still open and his body stiff as a rock but, after feeling her fingers dance over his scalp, he embraced her by the waist and pushed her against the wall next to the main door.

Tae jumped out of reflex but didn’t let that distract her from ravishing his mouth. She nipped and bit harder at his lower lip, trying to drawn a moan out of him. She succeeded when she flickered her tongue over the inside of his bottom lip. Gintoki’s grip on her waist got tighter and his shoulders tensed before relaxing again. He could feel her overconfident smirk and that annoyed him to no end _. If she wants to play dirty, then we will play dirty._  As if she weighted nothing, Gintoki lifted her from the ground. Tae supported herself on his shoulders, worried about falling. While she wrinkled his clothes, Gintoki took the opportunity to have his revenge. He took his sweet time to exploring the depths of her mouth and forcing moan after moan from her.

Tae pulled away and whined. “No, not like this.”

Gintoki felt like a bucket of ice cold water had fallen over his head and shoulders. Many unpleasing thoughts crossed his mind while he stopped and lowered her to the ground. Still panting, Gintoki was about to mouth an apology when he was suddenly yanked inside the house and, before he could even gasp, there was a pair of lips kissing him passionately again.  _So that was her plan_.

He didn’t have much to think since he was being pressed against the cold surface of the door and his head ached due to the alcohol and the sudden hit. Hands roamed over his neck and shoulders, making his hairs stand up. She was like electricity running through his body, beautiful and lethal at the same time.

Her hands toyed with his chest and belly, fingers following the lines of his clothed abs. When she passed a hand over a sensitive spot, he let out a moan louder than the rest. He sent her a nasty look but the only response he got from Tae was her biting her own bottom lip and throwing him a challenging look. Every single one of her actions screamed how badly she wanted to continue whatever was happening and that she was going to get what she wanted.

Gintoki had to admit that he never expected her aggressive nature to extent to this aspect of her life. Not that he was complaining. There was something extremely arousing into following her selfish requests. He just hoped that this night didn’t awake anything weird in him.

Tae bit his lip hard enough to force another moan from him and, while her hands toyed with the neck of his shirt, she began to walk backwards, not giving a flying fuck about tripping and killing both of them. Gintoki followed her with clumsy steps. He placed his hands over her hips, the still functioning side of him ordered him to hold her if they were to fell down. There was no delicacy in her hungry kisses or the way she pulled his clothes. Gintoki grunted when an uncomfortable twitch in the groin area reminded him how he had been neglecting his growing erection. Tae pulled him down by the neck of his shirt to grant her better access to the naked skin of his neck. She stopped walking to suck hard on the joint that connected his shoulder and neck.

Gintoki hissed. “Goddammit Tae.” Then, he picked her up again and made his way to her bedroom. He wouldn’t have minded being manhandled by Tae all the way to her room but she was taking too much time. Instead of putting resistance, Tae began to leave a trail of wet rough hickeys over his white skin. She took the opportunity to run her hands inside his clothes and open his shirt.

Gintoki finally reached her room and, without caring much about the force he used, he slammed the door open and closed it as soon as they entered. Tae managed to free herself from his grip and pushed her body against his, trapping him between the thin wall of her room and her own warm body. While making out, Gintoki felt a stinging pain on his bottom lip so he pulled away and hissed. Tae looked at him with an arrogant smile and Gintoki narrowed his eyes. He passed his thump over his lip and saw blood. Gintoki chuckled and stared at her before licking the new wound.

While Tae still boasted her little victory, Gintoki grabbed both of her hands and bit on a sensitive spot of her neck. He wasn’t trying to overpower her but at least he could steal more gasps and sweet moans from her. Tae shuddered but didn’t try to get away or tell him to stop. Deciding to have his revenge, Gintoki sucked on her soft skin and left a huge hickey that was more painful than pleasurable. He kept going until Tae groaned and pushed him off.

Tae rubbed the sore spot and frowned. Before he started talking shit, she unbuckled his belt in a swift move and pushed him into her bed. Gintoki was almost breathless from the force he was pushed down but the alcohol leveled down any kind of pain or warning that his survival instinct may have told him. Before he could stand up or ask her what the fuck was that, Tae leaned on top of him, hands gripping his at both sides of his head. She was panting and her eyes showed a mix of frustration and lust. Gintoki gulped.

Tae let go of his wrists and ran her nails over the exposed skin of his chest and belly. Gintoki shivered with the stinging pleasure but bit his lip before more sounds came out. Tae smiled when she looked down at him. She sat on his lap and grinded her hips. Gintoki threw his head back and thrusted up in reflex. He heard her laugh, her voice a little hoarse and Gintoki felt another wave of pleasure pool into his belly.

“F-fuck, Tae”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I like my ladies to take the lead. If my f/m ship doesn't include some degree of femdom then it means i have been abducted by aliens  
> Tanks for reading and sinning with me uwu!   
> I love to read and answer your comments so please... !!


End file.
